When all Hope is Lost
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: This was a requested lemon by dax0042 which I was happy to write. What if, the bad guys, came for the god guys in search of sexual pleasure they wanted from the other side. Rated M for rape. One-shot.


**A/N: This story is my first requested story and is a one-shot lemon requested by dax0042 and I thought about and this story, isn't soething that I would agree with but I like helping people imagine what this would be like, well, in my mind. I hope you enjoy. **

It was closing time at the Flea Bite and Charlie and Sasha were having a nice dinner together. Out of nowhere, Belladonna appears.

"Hey Chucky." Belladonna chuckled.

"What now Belladonna? Can't you see I am doing something?" Charlie said.

"Yea and that's the very reason I came here." She chuckled.

"Belladonna! You're pretty stupid to show up here." Snarled Sasha.

"Oh shut it you." Snapped Belladonna.

"Wha? You have some nerve!" Yelled Sasha.

"Yea I do have nerve." Belladonna chuckled, "But I'm not alone."

"Not...alone?" Charlie and Sasha questioned.

"Yes Charlie I'm back for revenge." A anonymous voice boomed before a hole appeared out of the ground and a large red cat appeared where the hole was.

"Red? I thought I sent you back to hell." Charlie said confused.

"I'm baaack." The red cat said.

"Your back?" Charlie growled.

"Yes Charlie. I'm back, just like I said." Said red.

"Well you made a big mistake cause I'm going to pound you back to where you came from!" Charlie said leaping at Red, but before he could come in contact with Red, Charlie was stopped by Belladonna's powers.

"What? What's happening?" Charlie asked.

"My powers." Belladonna laughed.

Charlie and Belladonna were surrounded by a yellow beam of light and when the light cleared, Charlie and Belladonna were in the doggy style position.

*Gasp* "Charlie!" Scolded Sasha.

"Don't trust it Sasha. I-I-It's not me doing it." Charlie pleaded

"Oh shut up Charles, you know you wanna." Belladonna teased.

"N-N-No. I won't."

Belladonna then casted something that covered Charlie in a pink light but to the point where Belladonna was still visible. After the light cleared this time, Charlie began slowly thrusting into Belladonna.

"Charlie!" Sasha growled.

"I swear it's not me! You gotta believe me!" Charlie pleaded.

Sasha growled again before running towards the two but before she could reach them, someone had came from behind her and pinnned her to the ground; laying on her back.

"And where do you think you're going beautiful?" Red taunted.

'Beautiful?' Sasha thought.

Red evily laughed as he flipped Sasha onto her stomach and began mounting her. Sasha could feel Red's stomach rest on her back.

Sasha POV:

'Oh God...' I thought. 'HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!' I screamed in my head.

Readers POV:

She used her tail to cover up her womanhood and managed to stall, but not for long. Red soon go irritated with her games and wrapped his tail around her's. Sasha struggled to get free but couldn't and so she went to the only thing she could, scream.

"Charlie help! Red's going to rape me!" She shouted.

"I-I can't." Charlie said, "She's taking over my body."

Belladonna moaned deeply as she felt Charlie's rod split her needy lips.

Red, feeling opportuned now fully mounted Sasha. Sasha, on the other hand, suddenly felt a fairly substantial amount of weight deposit itself along the lower portion of her back. Sasha knew what was coming and she closed her eyes as she waited for the ineffable moment when Red would thrust himself inside of her. Red shifted on his hind legs excitedly and began to step his lower body closer to hers, leaning his head around so he could see what he was doing and when he saw himself in range, he aligned his cock with Sasha's glistening pussy and jammed it inside forcefully, giving her a series of quick and hard thrusts. Sasha gasped with surprise and pain as she felt Red's cock enter her and she realized right off the bat that her enemy was quite a bit bigger than Charlie and it filled her up nicely as it quickly pounded away at her. Red grunted as he continued to pound away at Sasha, his large cock sliding in and out of the bitch's walls with a series of quick sloshes as her juices lubricated it, making it all the more enjoyable for him. Sasha knew that this was wrong, but Red was so fucking BIG! She just couldn't contain herself any longer and she began to moan loudly as she was steadily fucked by him.

"Oh… fuck Red!" she moaned out to him, "You're so… so… big. Oh yes!"

She then fell out into a series of high pitched gasping as he continued to drill away at her.

"So… tight… Bitch," Red complimented, hugging her hips tighter with his forelegs and putting more force into his thrusts.

Sasha moaned and rocked her body back and forth with the rhythm of Red's thrusting, resulting in a series of loud smacks as their hips slapped together.

"Go deeper!" Sasha screamed out to him, "Fucking tear that little cunt up! OH FUCK YES!"

Red was more than happy to oblige and he put more into the end of his thrusts, ramming them forward and shoving his cock deeper inside her. Sasha flexed her claws into the wood and arched her back, sucking air in through her clenched teeth and then dropping her head down on the exhale, flipping it back a moment later.

"Fuck me Red!" she screamed out.

Red nodded and clenched his teeth, continuing to drill away at her pussy, but the problem arose when he felt his knot slapping against the outside of her walls. He grunted as he tried to get it inside, but no matter what, he just couldn't seem to make it fit. Again and again he tried, but he failed.

"Come on Red," Sasha crooned sensually, "I know you can- OH!"

Sasha yelped in pleasure as she felt the orb enter her under the assistance of her last rock, and she turned back to him as best as she could.

"It's in," she informed excitedly, "now fuck me with all you've got!"

Red turned up the speed tenfold this time and twisted off the knob, his cock pounding Sasha so quick that his dick became a red blur.

"OHHHHH YESSS-S-S-S!" Sasha moaned, "Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Mmmm…"

Sasha bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she felt the increase in speed from Red, and she could feel herself beginning to climb up that mountain toward cloud nine. Red was on the same skyward journey, approaching the point of no return rather quickly.

By now, Charlie and Belladonna had been the closets to their climaxes but before Charlie could finish, a pink light appeared inbetween the Charlie and Belladonna and Red and Sasha. What appeared where the light was came Annabell who casted something on Charlie which made him stop in the middle and seperated the two as well as Sasha and Red, easily removing Red's knot without any pain caused to the two.

When Charlie had gained his berrings, he looked at Red furiously, angrier than ever before. He charged Red and did three summer-salts before springing into the air above Red and pounding him straight throught the sement of the Flea-bite, sending him back to hell.

Belladonna had been trying to escape when she felt somwone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around with a sheepish smile to see Sasha there with a warm smile before she smackedthe dhit outta Belladonna multiple times before dragging her to the hole Red had fallen through and litterally kicking her down there. Charlie and Sasha then ran to each other and hgged one another, connecting in a deep kiss. Annabell left to let the two be alone as they were before, watching the two then snuggle next to each other and got to sleep, from her view in heaven.

**A/N: I have to admit, this story was fucked up a few times and that is why it took me so long to finish. dax0042, I hope this satisfied your request. If not then I will fix it another time.**


End file.
